Rosie DiMaggio
Rosie DiMaggio started the series on the first episode of season three on Webster and was a recurring character from season three and main character from season four to season six. Rosie is really smart but has trouble when it comes to making decisions. Popularity hungry and boy crazy this girl will do anything to get ahead and for her that doesn’t often end well. Rosie is a girl who sometimes values what people think of her more than what she thinks of herself. Rosie is best friends with Jordan Piper, Brandon Scott and Leo Collins and good friends with Sam Burge, Alicia Matthews, Kenzie Gallagher, Gibson Rizzolo, Devin Piper and Evan Gallagher. She has a strong rivalry with Taylor Nelson and Robin Rzewski. Character History Season 3 Rosie started on the series in Sweet Nothing (1), as a freshman and is apart of The Gifted Program. Rosie is first seen going to class and she's in the same class as Jordan Piper and Leo Collins. Jordan's old crush Joaquin accidentally walks into class and Rosie can see that he likes Jordan. Jordan and Leo invite Rosie to the mall after school with them and she happily accepts. Jordan, Leo and Rosie see Joaquin at the mall and Rosie is excited for Jordan to walk to him. Rosie says that she can't wish the go to high school parties and have a boyfriend. At school Jordan and Joaquin have gotten closer after going on a date together and Rosie can see that Leo is jealous of their relationship and knows that Leo has a crush on Jordan but he denies it. In Good For You (1), Rosie wishes that she had a boyfriend and was popular and after a senior Manda Thatcher suggests that she gets a makeover. She looks online for some stuff to wear and Jordan shows her concern as she has strict parents. Rosie assures her that they will never find out due their busy schedules. Jordan and Leo wait for Rosie as she reveals her new look that includes a red thong. Rosie feels like she can do anything, including date Gibson Rizzolo who walks pass her as she shows off her new look. Rosie introduces herself to Gibson and they talk for a minute until Gibson's girlfriend Taylor sees them and is pissed that Gibson is talking to a girl with a thong on. Taylor and Rosie get into an argument and Taylor calls Rosie a baby thot before walking off. Rosie decides to back off due to Gibson having a girlfriend. In Family Portrait (1), Rosie and Gibson have started dating but it causes tension between Gibson and his friends who believe Gibson chose Rosie over them. In The Boy Is Mine (1), Rosie and Taylor get into a fight after Taylor insults Rosie due to her believing Gibson is only dating Rosie to make her jealous. In Poker Face (1), Rosie and Gibson talk about sex. Rosie pretends that she is ready to have sex with Gibson and they actually go through with it. Rosie reveals that it was her first time and she wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet and breaks up with Gibson due to feeling like it was a mistake. In Webster Summer Break, Rosie is ready to forget about Gibson and being known as Baby Thot by her classmates and have some fun. However with Jordan's relationship hanging on by a thin thread she decides to help Joaquin fix their relationship before it's too late. Joaquin and Jordan fix things as everyone dances at Jordan's birthday party that Joaquin, Rosie and the gang planned for her. Trivia * She is part of the Gifted Program for her outstanding math skills. * Rosie is the youngest person to have sex on the show, being only a freshman. * She lost her virginity during her freshman year. * Both of her parents are doctors. * Rosie is of Italian descent. * Even though she was recurring on the third season, she has appeared on more episodes than most of the main characters. * She was the first recurring characters to have a main plot line. * She is the second character to start off recurring before being in the main cast. * Rosie is the first character to catch an STD on the series. * Jordan’s father is the first person to call her by her real name on the series. * Her parents hadn’t found out about her makeover until Shook (513). * Rosie is the second character to have sex with someone she wasn’t in a relationship with at the time. * MeToo (511) is her 50th episode. * She is the second character to develop an eating disorder. * Jaeden is Rosie’s only ex-boyfriend who she isn’t on good terms with. Relationships * Gibson Rizzolo ** Start Up: The Boy Is Mine (1) (313) ** Break Up: Poker Face (1) (317) *** Reason: Rosie wasn’t ready when she and Gibson had sex and didn’t want to be reminded of her mistake. * Brandon Scott ** Start Up: My Prerogative (415) ** Break Up: RelationshipGoals (511) *** Reason: Rosie found out that Brandon lied to her about selling drugs. ** Start Up: TheseAreMyConfessions (623) * Jaeden Hawke ** Start Up: FollowBack (520) ** Break Up: SendNudes (522) *** Reason: Jaeden sent nudes of Rosie out because he thought she was cheating on him with Brandon. * Evan Gallagher ** Start Up: MeToo (611) ** Break Up: ItsLit (621) *** Reason: Evan realized that Rosie still had feelings for Brandon. Category:Character